pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: School Years
is a show starring Phineas and Ferb in school. It includes quite a bit of Phinebella, Ferdyson, Baljinger and Irvatie. It has two 15 minute segments, one five minute and one ten minute- a P&F, a Candace, a Perry and a Doof. Main Cast P&F Segments *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Raj *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Alec Holden as Django Brown/Principal Taylor *Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Braynclahg *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger Hirano *Isabella Acres as Katie Hart *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater *Jack McBrayer as Irving Chadonnet *Olivia Olson as Louise Crossby *Jeffrey Debiron as PJ Thummers *Ariel Winter as Wendy Stinglehopper *Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus Weaver *Dan Povenmire as Thor Weaver Candace Segments *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Alyson Stoner as Jenny Brown *China McClaine as Ashley Himbler *Tyler Mann as Carl Karl *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Brenda Song as Wendy Song *Joel Grey as Mr. Braynclahg *Logan Miller as Johnny Tremain *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Blu *Diedrich Bader as Albert Chadonnet *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson/Lucille Himbler *Aliki Grafft as Mandy Weaver *Alec Holden as Principal Taylor Perry Segments *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Fredrick the Frog/Charlene the Chicken/Kandy the Kitty/Daff the Duck/Pinky the Chiahuahua/Nemo the Cat *Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl Karl *Jane Leeves as Wanda Acronym Doofenshmirtz Segments *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Joe Orrantia as Rodney/George Komminlotz *Jennifer Grey as Gertrude Gevaarlijk *Dee Bradley Baker as Smallfry Diminutive/Bloodpudding Head/Giant Floating Baby Head *Tyler Mann as Ronald Doofyblast Episodes Main Article: Phineas and Ferb: School Years/Episodes Each season has 21 episodes- some P&F segments are merged with Candace, and Perry is merged with Doof. There is also an occasional "backwards" episode, where P&F are replaced with Isabella and the Fireside Girls, Candace is replaced with Jeremy, Perry is replaced with Pinky and Doof is replaced with Poof. The series is planned to have five seasons, if it goes well. Theme Song The series has four theme songs- one for each segment. P&F To the theme of the P&F theme: There's 180 days With no school vacation Till summer comes 'long just to end it So the annual problem For kids of all nations Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe! Turning our teacher into a big robot Or making super powered skates Mrs. Braynclahg: No skating allowed! Singers: Devising a system for remembering everything! Or pranking our teacher with snakes! Phineas: They're only rubber... Singers: Racing chariots! Taming tiger sharks! Constructing a portal to Mars! Phineas: It's for the science fair. Singers: Building a time machine! Stretching a rubber tree! Or whaling away on guitars! Mrs. Braynclahg: No rock music in class! Singers: As you can see, there's a whole lotta stuff to do Before school ends 'til fall So stick with us, cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace Candace's is "Candace" from Candace Loses Her Head. Perry Perry's is "Perry the Platypus", the second verse released on CD. Doofenshmirtz Doof's is "Impress My Professor" from Oil on Candace. Well, part of it. Doof: Back in class, Evil 101 I always had so much fun! But the one who advised me Openly despised me Still I always tried to be #1! Well I wanted a mentor To share my world view But I got a tormentor, I was hated, it's true! Now I have another chance! And it could mean my advancement! Now there's only one thing I must do! I must impress my professor! Impress my professor! I must impress my professor before it's too late! Category:Spin-offs Category:Phineas and Ferb: School Years Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz